Love At First Sight
by MollyHollyJeffHardy
Summary: Two WWF Superstars find love but what will happen when one is already taken?
1. Nora and Jeff

Love At First Sight~  
*In Molly's POV*  
Today I got my contract with the WWF! I'm to be a "Holly". Vince told me he hopes to strengthen the Womens Division. He better! The WWF Ratings are down enough! The Rugrats gets more! Anyways as I was saying...I got signed! At last I got it.   
Anyways, as I was leaving Vince's office J.R. led me to meet Bob and Crash. I figured they would be snooty and mean but they weren't. They were so nice it was scary. So when I got done schmoozing I decided to go back to my hotel and tell the fam! As I was turning all I seen was this figure then the next thing I knew and so was the person.  
"Oh, Im so sorry! I didnt mean to tromple you" The guy said. He had a very young and southern voice.  
"Its ok. Sorry for being in your way." Then I looked up and realized who it was........................  
  



	2. Nora and Jeff

Love At First Sight   
*Jeffs POV*   
I was returning from the Hotel cuz I had forgotten my suitcase of hair dye. It was getting pretty heavy so I decided to take trips instead of kill my lovely back. As I was making my last trip I decided 67 hair dye bottles are enough and no need to go back to the Hotel and get the other suit cases! WHOA! Who am I kidding? I NEED THEM ALL!  
Anyways as I was going to my buddy Adam's locker room I ran into something. Or maybe someone! All I was doing was walking to his locker room, I ain't bothering nobody, and BOOM! Next thing I knew I was on the floor. And so was the other person. I could tell the person was a girl cuz she kinda made a screaming sound and I LOVE GIRLS so I decided to make a bright and bubbly convo.  
"Oh sorry I didnt mean to tromple you there"  
"Its ok. Sorry for being in your way." Her voice was very young sounding! Very kute and girly too! When I heard her voice I looked up to see what she looked like and thats when I realized I knew who she was............. 


	3. Nora and Jeff

Love At First Sight Part 2  
Then I realized who he was.........  
"My named Jeff Hardy and yours?"  
"Nora Greenwald"  
"So you're the new wrestler we got?"  
"Yep I am"  
"Did you know they wanted you to be in the Right To Censor?"   
"Yea. I heard that but I'm not in it! Im a "Holly"."  
"Kool. Well maybe I will see you around?"  
"Yea maybe." More like definetly!  
"Hopefully"  
"Yea. Well I better be going."  
"Ok well when are you going to be debuting and stuff?"  
"I think next week but I start the going with you guys tomorrow or tonight whichever plane I can take and whichever is good with me"  
"Well you can sit with me if you'd like. I could introduce you to alot of people."  
"I'll think about it."  
"You do that" Oh I will! And I already know the answer!  
"I will. Bye"  
"Later"  
Then I went back to the hotel and remembered something!"I DONT KNOW WHICH PLANE HE WILL BE ON!" Oh well! Looks like I'm going to Raw tonight! 


	4. Nora and Jeff

Love At First Sight  
  
"My names Jeff Hardy and yours?" I knew her name! HELLO! I was like her biggest Miss Madness 99 fan!  
"Nora Greenwald"  
"So you're the new wrestler we got?"  
"Yep I am"YES! FINALLY! Happy Birthday present to me!  
"Did you know they wanted you to be in the Right To Censor?"   
"Yea. I heard that but I'm not in it! Im a "Holly"."  
"Kool. Well maybe I will see you around?"  
"Yea maybe."  
Hopefully"  
"Yea. Well I better be going." NO NO NO NO NO!  
"Ok well when are you going to be debuting and stuff?"  
"I think next week but I start the going with you guys tomorrow or tonight whichever plane I can take and whichever is good with me"  
"Well you can sit with me if you'd like. I could introduce you to alot of people."  
"I'll think about it."  
"You do that"   
"I will bye"  
"Lata"  
Then on my way to Adam's locker room I remembered something!"I DIDNT TELL HER WHICH PLANE IM GOING TO BE ON!" Maybe I can call her up and invite her to Raw! 


	5. Nora and Jeff

Love At First Sight part 3  
*Noras POV*  
After I got done with the fam and decided to go to Raw when I got a phone call.....  
"Hello" For a minute I thought it was a prank.  
"Uh...hi...Nora"  
"Yes is this Jeff?" YES IT IS! I know it is!  
"Yes you are correct" Duh! I knew that  
"Oh...well did you need something?"  
"Kinda see I told you I would let you sit with me but I realized I didnt tell you which plane I'm on"  
"Oh well which one are you on?"  
"Well which one are you on?"  
"Tonights"  
"What a coincedince me too!"  
"Really well thats good! I guess I will be seeing you at Raw" Even though I know what plane he is going to be on I might as well just go.  
"Your coming?" He sounded a bit excited or maybe I just wanted to think he was!  
"Yea well see ya then bye!"  
"Bye"  
After we hung up I got ready to go I put on my fave jeans and my orange Powerman 5000 sweatshirt. Never know when your going to meet Spider. I just put my hair up in a messy ponytail and put on the usual dosage of eyeliner and then I was all set. Luckily they were in Minnesota and not far from my hometown so I got to drive my car and it was a black beetle. So kute!  
When I got to the arena I was suprised to be asked for autographs by two girls. They said they remembered me from my Miss Madness 99 and Mona days. How sweet!! I was also suprised to see Jeff sitting at the back of the arena. He was reading some magazine so being the love puppy I am I went up to him.  
"Hey" I think I scared him cuz he jumped  
"Oh hey Nor. Can I call you Nor?"  
"Sure if you want"  
"Kool so why did you come to Raw?"  
"To watch people wrestle and to see who Im going to be working with."  
"Oh well I came here to wrestle!"   
"Obviously! So why are you outside?"  
"Cuz I'm sick of having to hear my bud Shane Helms tell me about the Green Lantern"  
"Oh how nice"  
"Very! So how old are you? How long have you been a wrestler?"  
"Im 22 and a while. My gymnastics sure helped me along the way."  
"Your a gymnast?"  
"Yep how old are you?"  
"Im 23"   
"We arent that far apart"  
"We sure arent"  
"Kool. Well I dont know about you but can we go inside?"  
"Yea and why arent you wearing a jacket?" aaawww! How sweet? VERY!  
"Cuz my sweat shirt is too kute to cover up and anyways if I did wear a jacket I'd look weird cuz its really really big!" And I would and its very big! I can see it now! Humongo Nora coming through.  
"Nah you wouldnt! Here trade me" At first I was like huh? Then I seen him take off his jacket and reveal his usual fishnet shirt. I bet girls would kill to see him like this. Offering his jacket to them but lucky me. But I did take it and he took my sweatshirt. It fit him and orange is definetly his color!   
When we walked in I seen someone inter-lock there arm with Jeff's and it wasnt mine it was................  



	6. Nora and Jeff

Love At First Sight part 3a  
*Jeff's POV*  
When I got to Adam's locker room I didnt stay long. I decided to call Nora at the Hotel. I was suprised they connected me to her. When I heard the phone ringing I thought about hanging up but didnt og course! When she answered I was WAY nervous!  
"Hello?" I didnt talk for a bit so she probably thought I hung up or it was a prank.  
"Uh....hi...Nora?"  
"Yes is this Jeff?"  
"Yes you are correct"  
"Oh..well did you need something?"  
"Kinda...see I told you I would let you sit with me on the plane but I remembered I didnt tell you which one I was on."  
"Oh well which one are you on?" Let's play a game!  
"Which one are you on?"  
"Tonights" Damn! Game didnt last long!  
"What a coincedince! Me too!"  
"Really? Well thats good I guess I'll be seeing you at Raw"  
"Your coming?" YIPPIE! Today is my lucky day  
"Yea well talk to ya then! Bye"  
"Bye"  
After that I just got ready for Raw like any Monday except this one would be better than the others!  
About an hour before Raw started I decided to go out back and sit and wait for Nora. I was dressed in my normal ensemble I wear when I wrestle but it was November so I did have my leather jacket on. I just dyed my hair so it will probably freeze into isicles. I was too into my magazine and didnt hear Nora pull up.  
"Hey" She scared me! She made me jump. Good thing I had a belt on or free show for everyone  
"Oh hey Nora. Can I call you Nor?"  
"Sure if you want"  
"Kool. So why did you come to Raw?" No one is complaining that you did though!  
"To watch people wrestle and to see who I'm going to be working with."  
"Oh well I came here wrestle" She laughed and her laugh is so kute!  
"Obviously. So why are you outside?"  
Truth lie truth lie truth lie lie lie! LIE WINS!  
"Cuz I'm sick of having my buddy Shane Helms tell me about the Green Lantern"  
"Oh how nice"  
"Very, so how old are you? How long have you been into wrestling?" I ALREADY KNOW THIS!  
"I'm 22 and I have been into wrestling for a while. My gymnastics sure helped me along the way."  
"Your a gymnast?"  
"Yep How old are you?"  
"23" That wasnt a lie!  
"We arent that far apart!"  
"We sure arent"  
"Kool, well I dont know about you but can we go in?"  
"Yea and why arent you wearing a jacket?" She might freeze and that would be bad!  
"Cuz my sweat shirt is too kute to cover up and anyways if I did wear a jacket I'd look weird cuz its really really big!" She is right! It looked like it could hold 3 more of her in it!  
"Nah you wouldnt! Here trade me" I could tell by the look on her face she thought I was a lunatic til I took off my jacket and offered it to her. Then she took off her sweatshirt and took the jacket and handed me the sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was really comfy and I even had a little hood to keep my ears warm in!  
When we walked in I felt someone inter-lock there arm with mine and it wasnt Nora it was................  
  



	7. Nora and Jeff

Love At First Sight part 4  
*Nora's POV*  
"Beth!" Beth???? Not BETH BETH his girlfriend BETH!  
"Hey Jeff" This aint going to be good. Jeff has on my PM5K sweatshirt and I have on his leasther jacket that I hope she didnt buy for him!  
"Hey! Uh...Beth this is Nora. She is the new wrestler we got."  
"Hi Beth its nice to meet you"  
"Hi Nora Im Beth and its nice to meet you too."  
Well I'm not one to start a fight so I decided to make an excuse and leave.  
"Yea well I need to go talk to Vince about something so Beth nice meeting you and Jeff same goes for you. Bye"  
"Bye Nora"  
"Bye Nor see ya around" That got him an evil glare from Beth  
But I didnt lie. I really wanted to talk to Vince but on my way there I realized something-I forgot to give Jeff his jacket! He has my fave sweatshirt! I may never see him again!  
After I found Vince we had a nice short and brief convo  
"Nora can I ask you a favor?"  
"I Guess...what is it?" Then he handed me a bag and told me to "Suit up"  
Inside the bag was a pair of black pants and a black halter. I changed into it and went to the Holly locker room. Inside Crash and Hardcore were waiting for me. I guess they already knew. Crash told me the run through of everything like who we were going to interupt and what I was to do. Then we went and met Trish, Test and Albert. They were all pretty nice and then Scotty 2 Hotty and GMS were very hyper! I was assigned the name Molly Holly. How kute and catchy! After I did watch Crash told me to do I went back to the locker room with Trish and she did my hair. She put it in pigtails and used then I some of Trish's make up. Trish was very nice! Trish and I then left and Trish and the rest of T & A walked out then Too Cool did then about 5 minutes into the match me and Crash ran down did our duties and then headed back to the back.   
After I had gotten all the "Good Job" and "Great Match" complimments I went back and found the closet bathroom and got some wet paper towels and left the bathroom and went to a mirror that was in the hall-I know how odd- and started washin my make-up off. I was bending down to pick up the paper towel I had dropped and I heard a voice that was all too familiar......  
  
-Sorry if this story totally sucks ass but study hall is way boring so I just write stuff that I wish would happen- 


End file.
